The Emo's Blondie
by ormings
Summary: Flipz is walking home one day when she runs into an old friend. I'll update soon. Rated M for future chapters I'm going to post.


**Hey guys. This isn't the first story I've published, but I deleted my older ones because some were written 5 years ago and had so many problems. Be nice**

* * *

It was a cold day in sprawl city. It was the 2nd of December and snow covered the city in a white blanket. My curly , waist length blonde hair whipped around my face as I walked. People bustled around me and I sighed, pulling my thin jacket around my body. I cursed quietly at myself for not bringing a heavier coat. Oh well. The skate park was coming up. I could cut through there and walk home. My boots clicked across the sidewalk. I stopped as I caught sight of myself in a shop window. My eyes were wide and makeup was smudged around my eyes. In hindsight I should start using a better mascara I guess. I hadn't cried or anything, I just rubbed my eyes a lot.

The skate park was empty when I walked up towards it. No one wanted to skate in 25 degree weather I guess. A black SUV was situated in the far corner of the parking lot. Through the tinted window I could see someone slumped against the steering wheel. Panicking, I jogged as fast as I could in high heeled boots over to the vehicle. "H-hello are you alright in there?" my teeth chattered and my fingers trembled as I knocked on the glass. I think it got colder in the last five minutes. The window began to roll down, revealing a sleepy looking Emo crys.

"Oh! Hey sorry, I saw you and through the window it looked like you were unconscious." I rambled and glanced away. "No worries" His deep voice cut through the freezing air. " Just tired I guess. Why are you out here? It's freezing. Get in." He looked me up and down, making my face heat up as I scurried into the warm passenger seat. Heat radiated off of him as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the space. "Do you need to go home?" he flickered his eyes to me before setting them back on the road. "No I don't. Maybe we can go get coffe? I'll pay" I grinned at him, getting a small smile in return. "sure. We can get coffee"

The drive was silent, with the occasional stare from crys. His hands twitched slightly as he turned the car off and made his way out of the car and waited for me. I never realized how tall he was until now. He easily towered over my 5'3 height. His black hair was pushed back off of his forehead. He looked nice. "Crys? Hey it's been forever!" a voice chirped happily. I watched as the color drained from his face. A girl with red hair and green eyes stared expectantly at him.

"Hi Morissa." he mumbled uncomfortably and shifted his weight. "How have you been?" her eyes finally met mine. I thought I saw them darken slightly for a split second. "And who's this?" she motioned to me with her head. "That's Flipz.. She's my-" he stepped back when she began to touch his arm. "Girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend" I snapped. Her expression changed and she moved her hand as if I slapped it. "Oh. So this is who you replaced me with?" I blushed and watched her stalk away.

"Come on. Let's leave" I grabbed his hand and yanked him out onto the sidewalk. "Who was that?" I demanded, not dropping his hand. It was warm and enveloped my own. "My ex. She was the first girl I've ever said I love you to." His voice was quiet. "she cheated on me. I was heartbroken. Those few months I was gone from the group? I-I tried to kill mysel-" I didn't let him finish the word as I threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my back.

"It's ok. I'm here. Everything is ok" I mumbled as I leaned back against his drivers side door, causing his body to press against me. He trembled against me, a small sob reaching my ear. "Crys. Look at me" I pushed him back slightly. He looked broken and tired. His facade finally wearing down. He looked childlike, with wide eyes and his eyebrows knit together. "She doesn't know what she gave up." I rubbed my hands over his arms and smiled at him. His eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against mine. It felt nice. Comfortable even. I loved being this close to him.


End file.
